Pressure
by Emilee1
Summary: Sora, the keyblade master, is idolized by many, but the stress really gets to him. He begins to hurt himself from it all, but somehow it isn't enough. Will Kairi be able to save him from pushing himself over the edge?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: This story is pretty angsty, so if you don't like that kind of story please do not read it. **

**Summary: Sora, the keyblade master, is idolized by many, but the stress really gets to him. He begins to hurt himself from it all, but somehow it isn't enough. Will Kairi be able to save him from pushing himself over the edge? **

**Genre: Angst/Drama**

**Rating: M for self mutilation, suicidal thoughts, and language**

**Pressure**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Prologue**

Sora was a regular teenage boy living happily with his friends and family. The islands were his home, and he usually stayed there hanging out with his two best friends Riku and Kairi. They always had races and talked about many different things concerning life, people, and different worlds. His life was peaceful until one day his entire world was turned upside down.

It was a stormy Wednesday night. Lightning was striking and thunder was rolling. The ominous storm grew closer and closer to the islands. Sora was soon to find out that this storm was no ordinary rain shower but something much more…, something that was going to change his life forever.

He ran outside as fast as he could to check out the raft he and his friends were building. He was afraid the storm would destroy what they had worked so hard for, but he had another feeling welling up inside him. He couldn't find Kairi or Riku anywhere on the island, but then he remembered their one spot that no one knew about. The secret place... It was a dark, damp cave with many of their drawings they did as kids, but there was one thing that puzzled them. The door... They never understood why it was there at all, but they put that worry aside.

As fast as he could, he sprinted into the cave and stopped when he saw Kairi facing him. She called out to him, but he could not stop her from disappearing. Once again running, he made it outside, but what he saw stopped him immediately. There was a giant, black figure standing in front of him. It's evil yellow eyes pierced straight through his heart. He was scared, and didn't know what to do. Riku had asked him to come with him into the darkness. He said that Kairi was there too, but Sora could not reach his friend's hand as he was swallowed into the dark pool.

The Heartless destroyed the islands, his home. He was found by Pluto the dog who woke him by licking his face. He was in Traverse Town, a place unknown to him. He met friends there, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Then he learned about the keyblade that he possessed. It was a powerful weapon that unlocked the hearts in the Heartless. He was unsure of it at first, but he understood what he must do. Everyone was counting on him to save the worlds from the heartless.

He found Kairi and Riku; however, Kairi was not responding to him, she just had a blank expression. And Riku was on the side of the Heartless and their ruler Maleficent. To Sora, it seemed that all hope was lost until he defeated Maleficent, but there was a challenge even greater that he was soon to face. His best friend... Riku. He fought as hard as he could, but something happened. Riku tried to stop himself. Ansem, an evil ruler, had taken over Riku's body. That did not stop Sora from defeating him.

They had to lock Kingdom Hearts even with Riku and the King inside. The worlds reformed and everything seemed to be at peace. That is until Organization 13 showed up along with Nobodies and even more Heartless. The pressure all came to a point. Sora was overwhelmed with stress, and he didn't know what to do about it. He tried his best not to show his friends that he was beginning to doubt himself and his ability to save the worlds, and it actually worked. But still the pressure grew every day. He would always ask himself: Where is Kairi and Riku? How can I save them and all the other worlds too? Why me?

The thoughts in Sora's head became too much for him to bear. He had to do something to stop the pain he felt. He began to cut his arms with razor blades, knives, anything that he could get a hold of. His dreadful story begins here.

**Author's Notes: Well what do you think? I know it's just the prologue, but it was necessary. It will get better in the chapters. I promise. I will go into more detail of what he does and all that good stuff. So please review and stick around for the chapters cause I will update soon. **


	2. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: The rest of this story will be told from Sora's point of view.

* * *

**

**Pressure**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 2: Fear

* * *

**

They always say never to try anything, even if you're only going to do it just that one time. I never understood exactly what they meant by it, but now I do. It just takes that one time, and it all becomes habit. There are smaller habits, and there are much larger habits. Mine is one of the greater ones, and I'm not sure why I do it. I take the pain that I feel away by causing myself pain. I deserve it… I am such a terrible person. I hate myself! I want to die, but that is selfish to ask for. Why should I end my suffering when I deserve it? I need to suffer. I want to suffer for all of the terrible things I have done. I can't do what they ask of me. I can't save Riku from the darkness, but I can't disappoint Kairi. I don't know what to do anymore.

I haven't been to this place in a while. I thought Traverse Town was gone, but somehow I found it. This cave has so many memories in it. I just wish I could return this lucky charm back to Kairi. This is the place that she gave it to me. Finally, a place where I can be in peace. I started to get a temptation, and I wanted to satisfy it. Then, I pulled out the knife.

"Sora?" I turned quickly, and scrambled to put the knife back in my pocket.

"Yes, Leon?" I asked trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked me curiously.

I put my hand behind my head and replied, "Just relaxing."

He looked at me strangely and said, "This seems like an awful odd place to relax. It's kind of cold and dreary, don't you think?"

"I just like the peace and quiet. It gives me time to think everything over. I get to think about Kairi and Riku, and what we used to do together back at Destiny Islands."

The temptation began to grow, and I tried my best to hide it from Leon. I couldn't stay still, and I think that he started to notice a change in my behavior.

"Are you okay?" he asked me cocking his eyebrow to the side. "You're not acting yourself."

"I'm just fine," I replied smiling, but my smile quickly faded when I saw the look on his face.

"What is in your pocket?" he asked sternly.

I was quick to reply, "Nothing at all."

"You were trying to hide something earlier. I know you were. What is it?" He took a step closer to me which made me step back a step.

"Sora! What are you hiding damnit?!" He yelled reaching for my pocket.

I quickly pushed him away and stepped back again. "There is nothing there. Nothing is wrong with me! You just don't understand anything!"

"You havn't been acting yourself lately. You've been going places to 'be alone' almost every day, and you come back shaky as a leaf. I know that something is not right with you." He looked at me strangely again. Then he looked to my arm.

I was hiding it behind my right arm trying to conceal the deep cuts.

"Sora?" he had a sincere look this time, but curiosity took over him. "Let me see your arm."

I looked at him. I could feel the anger burning in my heart. "Why?"

"Just let me see." Once again, he stepped closer until I was backed up against the wall. I looked to my left. The passage to get to the wizard's house was blocked, and then I looked to my right. Water… Deep, dark water… I could end it there. Leon wouldn't be able to find me, so he couldn't save me either. It is winter time so the water is freezing cold. That's my plan.

I nodded my head and said, "All right. I will show you." I started to roll up my sleeve. When he was watching intently, I ran as fast as I could into the water. I jumped in and swam to the murky depths.

"Sora!" I heard Leon calling out to me and then I heard him jumping in also. He couldn't find me. It was too dark. I felt my lungs hurting as they expanded only taking in water. It was cold… extremely cold, and my body was fighting against me. I could feel my heart rate slowing as everything started to become blurry. I fought to keep my eyes open, but the pain of being starved of oxygen overwhelmed me. I was scared, scared of death. I wanted to die, but fear took over me. I blew my last few ounces of air, and I saw a dark figure in front of me. Then, everything became black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know it's a cliffhanger. Does he live or die? You'll get to find out in the next chapter.


End file.
